higher_caliberfandomcom-20200214-history
Global Dominion
"You have nothing to hide if you have nothing to fear." - Law Enforcement Division The Global Dominion (GD) a galactic power which unified in 2151 after a global war in the ? system. They border the Saeluri Sovereignty, Newb Independent Assembly, Cydran Extinguishers, Sajan Empire, and the Science Robot Scientocracy. First Contact Fears Shortly following the development of FTL the Dominion detected it had immediate neighbors causing much fear and unease within the Dominion citizenry and leadership. Following this they reinforced their fleet and continued to explore. They finally made contact with the Saeluri Sovereignty in 2210 and by 2217 they discover the Saeluri were considered to be superior to the Dominion in most regards. Following this discovery a non-aggression pact was signed with the Saeluri ensuring peace between the two nations. This was followed up by an expansion of the treaty in 2228 with a commercial and exploration pact between the nations. The 1st Cydran Defense Action The Cydran Extinguishers were discovered in 2228, following a diplomatic meeting with the Saelurians. The Cydran were a machine race of exterminators intent on wiping out organic life in the galaxy. The Cydran launched their first offensive in 2250 against the Saeluri beginning the first galactic war. The Cydran quickly overwhelmed the Saeluri defenses and seized much of their space. Dominion and Saeluri leadership held a secret meeting and the Dominion agreed to aid the Saeluri in their defense. By 2253 the Dominion had entirely militarized their economy and ramped up ship production. Then on 2256 the Dominion finally entered the war to aid the Saeluri calling it a "defense action" against the Cydran. For twenty years the Dominion helped the Saeluri in defending their territory and even neutralized two Cydran fleets in 2260. However, with the Dominion overextended the Cydran launched a counter-offensive against the Dominion resulting in the routing of their fleet in the Cydrania system. Fortunately, the Cydran ceased their attacks in 2267 ending the war. This was fortunate for the Dominion as they had no front line defenses against the impending Cydran counter-attack. Ketling Star Pact Uprising In 2285 the Ketling Star Pact, previously an unknown and primitive civilization, achieved FTL and seized their home system within Dominion space. Unfortunately, this was a key territory that was a major part of a trade lane into Newbian space. The Dominion was caught off-guard by this and attempted to negotiate with the new nation but they were rebuffed and the Ketling closed their borders off to the Dominion. The military growth of the Ketlings caught the Dominion off-guard as they seemed to grow exponentially more powerful at a rate even the vast industrial strength of the Dominion couldn't match. In 2291 the Dominion began an official investigation into the Ketling's military growth and concluded that no exterior nation was aiding in the Ketling development which further upset the Dominion leadership. The Dominion pleaded with Sajan leadership for military aid and promised to pay them 4k credits if they could render aid, they agreed. Then in 2293 a combined Dominion and Sajan fleet entered the Ketling system and seized the planet after a brief fight. The 2nd Cydran War In 2277 the Cydran, once again, declared war on the Saeluri Sovereignty but, this time, they were more prepared and successfully defended against the Cydran offensive. The Saeluri managed to withstand all Cydran attacks until the Cydran took advantage of a cease fire with the Dominion to sneak a fleet through Dominion territory and flank the Saeluri. The Saeluri military was caught completely off-guard and the Cydran seized multiple systems. Following this attack the Global Dominion declared war on the Cydran citing a violation of the peace accords of 2267 and pursued the Cydran offensive fleet eventually defeating them in the system of Deneb. The Saeluri ended their military action against the Cydran in 2296 after they retook all seized territory. The Dominion continued with military action hoping to prevent a future war with the Cydran. By 2308 the Dominion had seized vast amounts of Cydran territories and ended the war, effectively breaking up the Cydran holdings. Dominion leadership believed that, following this action, the Cydran would be incapable of conducting future military action against western forces. Unlike the 1st Cydran Invasion the Dominion was much better prepared for this conflict and took significantly less losses to Cydran forces. Many believe that this war greatly helped expand Dominion military and political power in the galaxy. Creation of Desolation and Dune Following the end of the 2nd Cydran War in 2308 the Dominion had seized vast territory. The Saeluri negotiated with the Dominion for a number of these systems including the Cydran capital world. The eastern territories seized from the Cydran the Dominion created the "Duna Republic" with their capital world on the desert planet of Dune. The Dominion also released the former Ketling territory in the Sir system and created the "Desolation Republic". Category:Lore Category:Stellaris Category:Gaming Category:Nation